fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Harlan Wade/Quotes
A list of Notable Quotes made by Harlan Wade. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon * ''"You will be a god among men." * "Mike, it's Harlan Wade. Chuck Habegger seems to think your people are blowing smoke up his ass on this Perseus situation. I don't know which of you shitheels over there is calling the shots, but you'd better stop dicking around fast, because the readings are getting worse by the minute. It's really a simple choice. You can either listen to the expert advice you're being given or you can brace yourself for the assfuck of the century. 'Cause it's coming. You can mark my words on that." * "Hi, it's Harlan Wade. I've been trying to get a hold of Genevieve all week, but the bitch never picks up her fucking phone. Look, if you see her, tell her we're in deeper shit than I thought. Her brilliant idea of reopening the Vault set something in motion that I can't explain and don't know how to stop. I sure hope she's happy." * "Hey Phil, it's Harlan. I'm pretty sure Genevieve is considering some pretty drastic measures to cover her bony ass. I'll tell you straight up that I'll be fucked if her or any of her little toadies is going anywhere near the Vault. She already caused enough damage thinking she could just march in there and start over from scratch. If she comes to you for backup, remind her that we locked that place up for a reason." * "Genevieve, Harlan Wade here. I got your message. First off, please don't presume to know my feelings, it's insulting. And don't lecture me about burying the dead like some fuckwit shrink. The bottom line is that we wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't ignore my warnings. And now you want to dig the hole deeper. Sooner or late, you're gonna dig right down to hell." * "Norton, do you really think you can get rid of the evidence by shredding documents and wiping hard drives? Genevieve Aristide dug her own grave and she's going to have to make herself comfortable in it. Don't be a fucking lapdog and jump in after her." * "She was a very disturbed child. Terrible, debilitating nightmares. Hallucinations. Hysteria. She never had a chance at a normal life. It was Disler who realized that she was telepathic. He speculated that she was extremely sensitive to the negative emotions of people around her. We removed her from that chamber only twice. She was fifteen when the first prototype was born. She was supposed to be comatose, but she started screaming when we induced labor and didn't stop until the liquid filled her lungs. There are plausible scientific explanations for everything that followed, but I think it was really just a question of hatred. It is the way of men to make monsters, and it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers." * "They want to destroy her, but I think she's suffered enough. We put her in there two days before her eighth birthday. She died six days after we pulled the plug. This is how it ends." ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin * ''"You're telling to seal my daughter away." * "Take her back to the Vault." *''"She is a woman now and she doesn't even know it."'' *''"She's been in there for 12 years. Floating in darkness."'' ''F.E.A.R. 3 * ''"I molded you! CREATED YOU." * "You will fear me! As you once did!" * "You believe she is innocent...frightened. She is nothing but rage...out of control." * "I was to leave a legacy of gods. Instead it will be a legacy of monsters." * "We cut you. We stabbed you with needles. And we are still not finished." * "Again! Move faster! Show me you're special! Like your cellmate!" * "Do you dare to face ME ?" * "You can destroy on a molecular level. I know you can!" * "Don't disappoint me! Dont be like him!" * "Without me, you are nothing!" * "You dare try to break away from me?!" * "You could have been gods! Instead you rejected your calling!" * "Why do you seek her? She is nothing but an angry child!" * "What she offers you is the end!" * "I offered you a beginning!" * "You owe your lives!..Your existence to me!" * "This power could have been yours! Instead it will be mine!" * "You deserve the fate you have chosen!" * "As easily as I created you, so will I destroy you!" * "My children...Alma...you were to be my legacy....but you are all monsters!" Category:Quotes Category:F.E.A.R. quotes Category:F.E.A.R. 2 quotes Category:F.E.A.R. 3 quotes